


Peach Pocky

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blindfolds, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Momo's Birthday, Romance, Surprises, Teasing, Touching, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: November 11th – Momo's birthday, as well as Pocky Day. When Yuki learns this, he puts together a new sort of Pocky game as a surprise for Momo, one that his partner will find both sweet and spicy.





	Peach Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote after learning that Momo's b-day and Pocky Day were one and the same. I was going to sit on this and release it on the Big Day, but then I thought I would edit/revise it to death, so...it's an early present!! ^_~ While this story doesn't have anything explicit, it does get . . . sensual, thus the M rating. The story starts with Yuki's POV, then switches to Momo's at the astericks. I tagged other characters besides Yuki and Momo, but only because they got clear mentions; sadly, none of them have lines. Other members not mentioned or tagged are still present in the story too (in other words, all of i7 and TRG). Hope you all enjoy! Please leave kudos if you do, and feel free to comment. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> This is my last fan fic until January. Just a hiatus, but I will still be living and breathing ainana. For more re:vale goodness (namely, art), visit @Yamino_Yama on twitter.

Momo was looking forward to a surprise for his birthday and Yuki could only think of one thing that might satisfy that thrill. Yuki got a few boxes of snacks from the store and laid them in the open before Momo dropped in, a very specific snack whose day happened to coincide with Momo's own.

Yuki sat at attention when he heard the click of his front door. Momo burst in, all smiles. “Yuki! Momo-chan's here and super excited because . . . well, I think you know why. You do remember, don't you, darling?”

Yuki waited until Momo's eyes fell on the snacks and then rose to meet his with questions swirling in them. “Did you get a craving for something sweet? You could have just asked for Momo-chan to give you sugar.” Momo gave a suggestive wink, though Yuki could see he was struggling to keep up the comedy.

“They're for you, Momo, or maybe I should say 'us.' Your birthday is also known as Pocky Day, so I got these in a bunch of different flavors.”

“That's a great surprise, Yuki,” Momo said in earnest. “I definitely wasn't expecting this.”

Yuki shook his head. “I think you've misunderstood, Momo. The Pocky isn't your surprise; it's what we're going to do with them.”

Picking up a box and opening it, Yuki pulled out a stick and gestured Momo closer. “We've done this before for fan meets,” Yuki reminded him. “But how about we give the Pocky game a try in private?”

Rather than putting the stick in his own mouth, Yuki got Momo to clamp down on the coated tip of the biscuit. Without breaking eye contact, Yuki took the other end in his mouth and nibbled. Dried strawberry bits in the pink cream gave Yuki bursts of flavor as he worked his way closer and closer still to Momo's lips. With less than three centimeters between them, Yuki put a hand to Momo's face, feeling the heat in his cheeks spike as he moved in, snapping the stick just before their lips brushed. Yuki finished crunching, amused that it took Momo a second to remember to eat the bit still in his own mouth.

“Did you like that?” Yuki asked.

“That was so hot, I almost forgot to breathe,” Momo admitted. “You're so handsome, Yuki! Especially up close and personal.”

“There's more where that came from, Momo,” Yuki said, narrowing his eyes. “You've only reached level two. You love games, well, see if you can conquer _my_ Pocky Game.”

Momo's eyes glowed, seemingly both impressed and turned on. “You've got me intrigued again, darling. What does Momo-chan have to do?”

Yuki smiled, picking up a few Pocky boxes and standing. “I'll show you in the bedroom.”

***

Momo was in the dark, figuratively and literally, eyes shrouded with a blindfold and heart rattling while he sat on the bed questioning what Yuki was doing as he shuffled around the room. He could imagine where this was going but Momo didn't want to embarrass himself by getting Yuki wrong. At the same time, Momo's heart swelled. Momo was the one who liked to spice things up in their love life. Even if he were wrong on what Yuki had in store, having Yuki be the one to plan something that got Momo this flustered and shy shocked him; it also excited him to no end. Face burning, he waited for Yuki to give him a hint on what was next. Finally, Yuki's voice floated over him.

“I'm going to lay a few boxes of Pocky in front of you,” Yuki explained. “You'll point at one and, depending on the flavor, I'll give you something.”

Momo wondered if steam would erupt from his head if he got any warmer. “Something?” Momo asked. “Nothing too fabulous I hope or I'll have to clean up before the kouhai come bearing _their_ gifts.”

Yuki chuckled and Momo tried facing him even if he couldn't see his dazzling smile. “Don't worry, nothing too crazy's on the agenda, at least not before your party.”

“Then we'll have to save this blindfold for another day because I'm thinking of quite a few things we can do with it.”

“Can do,” Yuki said. “Now . . . Pick.”

Momo felt the bed dip as Yuki sat at his side. Taking a gulp to try and calm his nerves, Momo reached out and tapped one of the boxes before him. “This one. How do I know what I picked?”

He heard Yuki opening the box, sliding a stick out. “Like this.”

Yuki's thumb touched Momo's lower lip, causing Momo to gape. When the Pocky touched his tongue, Momo closed his mouth again. That was when the flavor hit him. “Almond crush.”

“Right,” Yuki confirmed. “And for that—” Momo jumped as Yuki's hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his midriff, the area that was often exposed when Momo slept and that normally thrived on Yuki's touches.

It was one of Momo's turn-on spots.

“I-I thought you said nothing crazy,” Momo stammered, forcing his body to keep it together.

“I said, 'not before your party,'” Yuki reminded him. “When the IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER kids leave, you remember this feeling. Okay?”

Momo muttered a 'yes' and, getting a hang of Yuki's rules, finished eating the Pocky and pointed to another box afterwards. Yuki put the stick in his mouth as he'd done before. “Hmm . . .” Momo thought the flavor over. “Plain chocolate?”

“Otona no miruku,” Yuki corrected.

“Ah, the mild chocolate, buttery ones,” Momo realized, now picking up on the gentle sweetness. “It's been a while since I've had one of these.”

The bed creaked as Yuki leaned to Momo's ear, tickling him with a whisper. “That name,” he said. “Should I remind you what it means?”

 _Otona no miruku_. Adult's milk. “T-that just means it's a chocolate more to adult's taste. Yuki, you won't—”

Yuki's hand brushed over Momo's chest. It was the shortest of touches, feather-light and over-the-shirt, but Momo was sensitive enough that he flinched, sucking in a breath and almost choking on the stick in his mouth. “Don't worry,” Yuki whispered again in a voice smoother than any chocolate. “That's all for now. I don't want to get you too excited.”

 _You're failing then, darling_ , Momo wanted to scream as he chomped and swallowed that stick in record time. If he got any more of this, Momo would have to have some adult time before his party or stay uncomfortable all night.

“Know what?” Yuki asked. “No need to pick this time. Last one.”

Momo identified the flavor of the last stick immediately before his lips were even parts, struck by the distinct aroma. He eagerly held it in his mouth and answered, “Vanilla!”

“The sweetest and gentlest of flavors for the sweetest and gentlest of people,” Yuki said, taking Momo's hand and kissing it.

“Gentle?” Momo giggled, finished off the Pocky. “You once called me Mad Dog for a reason, right?”

“Well, gentle with me anyways.”

“Was the kiss on the hand the reward for vanilla?”

“No.” Yuki kissed Momo's cheek and finally connected their lips in a kiss. “Those weren't the reward either.” Yuki told him. “The reward is my telling you that I love you more than anything and I'm so thankful you were born and that you found your way to me. Happy Birthday, Momo.”

“Yuki . . . You're being so bold.”

“Well, it's easier to say things like that when you're blindfolded.”

“Then I'll wear a blindfold all the time.”

Yuki chuckled. “Then I'd miss your eyes.” At that moment, he freed Momo of the blindfold. “There. Better.”

Momo grinned. “You're the best, Yuki.”

“If you think so, I'm happy to hear that.”

They both got up from the bed and carried the remaining Pocky to the sitting area.

“So, Yuki,” Momo began, “did I win your game?”

Yuki shrugged. “Who knows? I was making up the whole thing as I went.”

“Yuki, you cheater!” Momo feigned anger, throwing weak punches at Yuki's arm.

Yuki laughed. “It doesn't matter if you won this game because you already own top prize.”

Momo froze, tilting his head. “What do you mean.”

“My heart,” Yuki muttered, turning away though Momo could still see the blush on his cheeks. “As I thought, stuff like this is hard to say.”

Happiness bubbled though Momo and he had to hold back a squeal. His Yuki was so adorable! “You're such a hunk, darling!” Momo said aloud, pouncing on him “I love you.”

“Me too, Momo,” Yuki answered. Managing his shyness, he added, “Always.”

The two grinned at each other until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. After letting their guests in, their greatest sweets-loving kouhai (namely, Tamaki, Riku, Tenn, and the Izumi sibs) thanked them for the Pocky and asked why they had so many boxes. Momo and Yuki shared a look and Yuki only gave an indirect answer by saying, “Happy Pocky Day, Momo.”

Momo winked, heart dancing. “Happy Pocky Day, Yuki.”

Everything would have been perfect if Yuki didn't say one more thing to Momo while no one could hear. “Don't forget, the party continues once the guests leave. And I can't wait to eat peach Pocky.”

“There's no peach flav—”

Momo stopped himself, understanding dawning on him. Yuki fought to suppress his laughter while Momo finally combusted.

 

END

 


End file.
